starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Семья Баттерфляй/Галерея
Второй сезон Game of Flags S2E15 The Butterfly-Johansen family picnic.png S2E15 Manfred serving lunch to Butterflys and Johansens.png S2E15 Johansens start to cheer.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria 'Lord Wildrew is still single'.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly 'heard you the first hundred times'.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens staring at Star.png S2E15 Star and Marco at the kids' table.png S2E15 Marco 'we get all the Mewni corn we want'.png S2E15 Butterfly baby sitting next to Star.png S2E15 Star 'all the fun is happening over there'.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria politely eating corn.png S2E15 Piece of corn flies in Etheria's goblet.png S2E15 Heartrude loudly sipping from his goblet.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens start to argue.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly tries to stop the arguing.png S2E15 Butterfly family shouting at Johansens.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly 'let's put a stop to this'.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly reprimanding her husband.png S2E15 King Butterfly addresses the two families.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly and her family listen to River.png S2E15 Butterfly and Johansen families raise their flags.png S2E15 Star Butterfly excitedly raises her flag.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens head to the starting line.png S2E15 Butterfly family heading to the starting line.png S2E15 Star watches her family members run off.png S2E15 Marco Diaz pointing at the kids' table.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens at the starting line.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens ready to race.png S2E15 Star and Marco between family members' legs.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'duh, our side'.png S2E15 Star and Marco wait for the race to begin.png S2E15 Marco Diaz 'what happened last year?'.png S2E15 Star 'just before he reached the peak'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'got his body cut off'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly pointing at Uncle Lump.png S2E15 Uncle Lump with a horse's body.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'he likes it better this way'.png S2E15 The game of Flags starts.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'here we go, Marco!'.png S2E15 Star and Marco take off from the starting line.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens start the race.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens race against each other.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly pulling back a curtain.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly 'that's my girl'.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens start climbing the hill.png S2E15 Heartrude extends a helping hand to Marco.png S2E15 Heartrude offering to help Marco.png S2E15 Marco grateful for Heartrude's assistance.png S2E15 Marco Diaz taking Heartrude's hand.png S2E15 Royal guard appears out of Heartrude's sleeve.png S2E15 Heartrude 'most surely ate it on that one'.png S2E15 Heartrude 'smooch my royal hindquarters'.png S2E15 Heartrude caught in a bear trap.png S2E15 Star and Marco leave Heartrude behind.png S2E15 Heartrude tries to free himself of bear trap.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria looking behind her.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria throwing magic seeds.png S2E15 Marco watches a Johansen get flattened.png S2E15 Etheria and Grunt continue up the hill.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly approaches the kids' table.png S2E15 Queen Butterfly touching Star's corn dummy.png S2E15 Star Butterfly's corn dummy collapses.png S2E15 Star Butterfly confronting Heartrude.png S2E15 Heartrude appears before Star Butterfly.png S2E15 Heartrude 'you're about to abdicate the throne!'.png S2E15 Heartrude clashes flags with Star Butterfly.png S2E15 Star Butterfly slips around Heartrude.png S2E15 Heartrude falls off royal guard's shoulders.png S2E15 Star jumps to the other side of the lava.png S2E15 Star reaches the other side of the lava.png S2E15 Star Butterfly standing across from Marco.png S2E15 Star Butterfly watches her families brawl.png S2E15 Johansen man throws a bomb at Butterfly man.png S2E15 Butterfly woman stomping on Johansens' hands.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria reveals a blade in her flag.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria and Grunt brawling.png S2E15 Star grabs Etheria and Grunt's flags.png S2E15 Etheria and Grunt suddenly flagless.png S2E15 Star grabs Johansen man's flag.png S2E15 Johansen man suddenly doesn't have a flag.png S2E15 Johansen woman brawling with Heartrude.png S2E15 Star grabs Johansen woman's flag.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria enraged at Star Butterfly.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria shouting 'get her!'.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria and Johansen chase Star.png S2E15 Star chased by Butterflys and Johansens.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria chases after Star Butterfly.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria grabs Star Butterfly's leg.png S2E15 Star Butterfly falling over with flags.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria furious at Star Butterfly.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria acting feral toward Star.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria acting like a wild animal.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria pounces on Star Butterfly.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens dogpile on Star.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens in a dogpile.png S2E15 Barrier pushes Butterflys and Johansens away.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens floating in the air.png S2E15 Aunt Etheria and Grunt floating in the air.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens look at transformed Queen.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens fall to the ground.png S2E15 Star impressed with her mother's magic.png S2E15 Star Butterfly picking up the flags.png S2E15 Star Butterfly apologizing to her mother.png S2E15 Star 'maybe I'm not ready for Flags'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly 'Flags is dumb'.png S2E15 King Butterfly appears beside his daughter.png S2E15 King Butterfly shouting 'hungry!'.png S2E15 Star Butterfly explains to her mother.png S2E15 Queen, Butterflys, and Johansens listen to Star.png S2E15 Butterflys and Johansens cheering for Star.png S2E15 King Butterfly shouting 'who wants food?'.png S2E15 Johansens hugs while Butterflys watch.png Into the Wand S2E23 Star Butterfly 'this is the Grandma Room'.png S2E23 Lil Chauncey about to eat the memory burger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly falls over backward.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'are you nuts?!'.png S2E23 Star pulls burger out of Lil Chauncey's mouth.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'no eating in the Grandma Room!'.png S2E23 Star Butterfly and Lil Chauncey looking up.png S2E23 Sunlight is cast on Solaria's tapestry.png S2E23 Star and Lil Chauncey in the Grandma Room.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'burger juice on the wall rug'.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks up at Celena's tapestry.png S2E23 Celena's Tapestry.png S2E23 Celena the Shy and Glossaryck in tapestry.png S2E23 Star Butterfly stops Lil Chauncey from peeing.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at Solaria's pedestal.png S2E23 Solaria's Tapestry.png S2E23 Solaria and Glossaryck depicted in tapestry.png S2E23 Star Butterfly reading Eclipsa's pedestal.png S2E23 Star Butterfly calling Eclipsa a bad girl.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'my mom fought Toffee?'.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at spinning wheel.png S2E23 Glossaryck 'did you see yourself?'.png S2E23 Glossaryck 'yes, that's what I said'.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'I didn't fix my wand!'.png S2E23 Toffee's middle finger on the floor.png S2E23 Star Butterfly 'that's the thing that doesn't belong!'.png S2E23 Multiple Stars appear around the original Star.png S2E23 Glossaryck 'Star, we've gotta go now!'.png S2E23 Glossaryck tugging on Star Butterfly's hood.png S2E23 Other Star duplicates race for Toffee's finger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly diving toward Toffee's finger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly grabbing Toffee's finger.png S2E23 Star Butterfly with inverted colors.png S2E23 Glossaryck 'all right, that's it!'.png Третий сезон Stump Day S3E25 Star Butterfly breathing on a window.png S3E25 Star Butterfly drawing a face on the window.png S3E25 Butterflys and Johansens gather around River.png S3E25 Marco Diaz listening to King Butterfly.png S3E25 Star Butterfly knocking Marco out of his seat.png S3E25 Star Butterfly listening to her father speak.png S3E25 King Butterfly addressing the two families.png S3E25 Queen Moon and family members raise their mugs.png S3E25 Butterfly boy 'tell us the story of Stump Day'.png S3E25 Butterfly boy looking embarrassed.png S3E25 Butterfly boy 'do you think the Stump will visit'.png S3E25 Johansen girl 'only babies believe in the Stump'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly with arms around the children.png S3E25 Star wishing everyone a happy Stump Day.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'you're really into this, huh?'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'this is my favorite holiday!'.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'more special than you think'.png Прочее Game of Flags concept 4.png Game of Flags concept 7.png Game of Flags concept 10.png Game of Flags concept 12.png Game of Flags concept 13.png Game of Flags poster.jpg en:Butterfly family/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей